Love and Lastly
by lostandfound1234
Summary: People used to tell me that if someone hated me, I was lucky. That is people put enough time and emotion aside for me, even if those emotions where negative, they cared. But those 'if's got me thinking. Are there people who no one cares about?
1. Summary

Massie-

Beautiful, rich and an alpha extraordinaire. Massie has finally finished cleaning up the huge mess her new BFF and beta, Claire Lyons, created when she moved into Westchester. She is starting 8th grade with the Pretty Committee, and cannot wait. Oh, btw, Derrick Harrington is over like Burberry. There's a new boy in town who's hair is browner, soccer playing is better, pants are longer and fate is sealed. Sealed to Massie that is.

Dylan-

Dylan is a bag of skin and bones, and getting smaller. Her hair is thinning and her teeth are turning green. The PC knows exactly what is going on, but isn't it easier to ignore it?

Alicia-

Finally realized that her ever expanding boobs are like a remote control for BOCD boys. The girls are happy for her now that she FINALLY got over her self-consciousness, but right now she couldn't fit her ego-or a list of all the guys she's hooking up with-inside her mega bras.

Kristen-

It pays to be smart, don't it? No. That's why Kristen has a 4.0 on her report card and a 0 in her wallet. But Kristen discovers a way for a smart girl to make lots of money. And it never hurt to be pretty enough to seal the deal.

Claire-

Got back with total HART Cam. Cam seems to be even more into her then before, throwing out the l-o-v-e word like he gives gummies. Claire isn't sure though. Especially not when they new guy comes and is everything she wishes Cam could learn to be.

Derrington-

Fell head over heels for Miss Block, too bad for him Massie isn't in to catching people. Thankfully, he's got a little girl-toy to keep him company while he pines for Massie.

Cam-

Grew 2 inches, got some muscle. Hotter and HART-er then ever, but a pretty face has nothing to do with an ugly, ugly mind.

The Miracle Kids

A boy and a girl who both came from the same school and won scholarships. With the highest test scores stateside these two are smarter then Kristen cubed. And they could do that equation in their heads in a jiffy, which they know is an actual unit of time. Timothy, the male half of the Miracle Kids plays soccer like Beckham or gawd or something. His miracle is pretty much obvious, he's perfect. But Ryder, no one can tell why she is it BOCD, or why she even exists.

Welcome to Briarwood Octavian Country Day School. Here rich girls, pretty girls, bitchy girls and the rare smart girl learn how to text in class without their underpaid, overworked, sleep deprived teachers (who stopped caring years ago) from noticing. The class of 2014 walks the halls with their Gucci model boys and their Prada model girls. Life here is bigger and more beautiful then a pair of fake boobs. Not to mention more expensive.

Then the Miracle Kids come. They smash in like a comet and tear down everything. Timothy fits the high end life like a designer glove. Ryder, on the other hand, is a mismatched puzzle piece. The only good part about being invisible is no one can see when you cry.

Please enjoy your time in BOCD, a place where besties means nothing and love means even less. Oh, and please keep your arms inside the vehicle at all times; your manicure looks like a drunkard did it.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! Name's Sofie (with an f, yes). This is my very first fan fic EVER. I know, what rock do I live under? By the way, all of my OC's are completely fictional, except Ryder who is based one of the most amazing, coolest girls I know! It's a complex plot so writing summaries is hard! Enjoy!

WARNING!!!!! This is a VERY T rated chapter. If you don't want to read it then don't, ill write a summary of the chapter at the bottom. I didn't want my first chapter to be this way but I felt it was a good introduction to who I think Massie will become based on my own experience in a posh private school.

Massie Block

Best time of year, fall.

Best time of day, sunset.

Best time of your life, right now.

Massie knocked her knee against Derrington's. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She could tell this was driving him insane. She was really enjoying her first class in Pre-Alg with Derrington until Mr. Gumburt turned around. Mr. Gumburt looked the way he sounded. Fat and old. Massie guessed the closest he had ever been to seeing boobs was when he stared down Alicia's shirt while 'checking her math homework'.

Massie pulled back her hand and Derrington relaxed back down into his chair. Mr. Gumburt was to busy talking about fractions or something worthless. All I need to know is Massie Block+Derrington=NOT A FRACTION! Massie was wrapped up in her thoughts when she heard a light buzz, her phone was vibrating. She thanked gawd Mr. Gumburt couldn't see them texting under the table, way back in the corner where Massie could do whatever he wanted to poor Derrick.

**DERRICK-wow block, whats up? who turned my adorable 7****th**** grade gf into such a vixen?**

**MASSIE-who turned my hawt 7****th**** grade boy friend into such a sexy man?**

**DERRICK-same guy I guess?**

**MASSIE-he did a pretty good job on you. :P**

**DERRICK-he did great job on your ass**

Massie was caught completely off guard. Her ass? She had no idea how to respond to a pervy comment. Should she tell him off or egg him on? She gave Alicia daggers in the back of her head. Alicia was the only PC girl in Pre-Algebra 1 besides Massie. Dylan and Claire where both in Pre-Algebra 2 and Kristen was in Algebra, no surprise. Massie wished she could text Alicia, but she didn't have her phone with her. It was to dangerous for a girl with D cups to do anything bad in a class with the worlds perviest old man. WWAD? What would Alicia do?

Massie finally decided to egg him on. Worst case scenario, she gets another complement. She spread her legs wide as they would go without bumping into Derrington. She turned the camera backwards and snapped a quick shot of herself. She checked quickly to make sure he didn't see anything but the front of her thong and clicked send. She struggled to keep her breathing steady, like this was not a completely slutty thing to do.

**DERRICK-oh no! I dropped my pencil!**

Massie smiled. He totally luved it! She opened up her legs even wider when she saw him slither under the desk. Massie's cheeks burned. She felt like a complete and total Nina Callas. Except, everyone loved Nina, so that might not be the worst idea ever.

Massie felt Derrington's hands on her inner thighs. A shock flashed up her leg and kept on coming. It felt like taking a shower where the water keeps getting hotter and hotter before you get used to it. He popped back up on top of the table with a smile on his face. Massie closed up her legs and pretended to pay attention to the area of a triangle.

**DERRICK-found my pencil ******

(OK YOU CAN START READING HERE)

Massie waited for Mr. Gumburt to finally let them go. It was only the first day back and all she could think about was leaving, doing homework with Kristen, dinner with my parents and then hopefully a relaxing bubble bath. As soon as he did she grabbed her binder and ran out of the room. Alicia followed her in an awkward leaning forward and trying to go fast with out falling Alicia version of a run. Massie stopped at her locker and Alicia came up to her.

"Mass! What the hell? In math class!" Alicia whispered angrily. She was trying to reprimand Massie for so many different things all at once she couldn't complete her sentences. Massie slammed shut the locker door and looked up into Alicia's eyes. Massie usually refused to look up at anyone, even if they where three feet taller then her. But with Alicia she did.

"Leesh, look. I'm sorry. It was dumb and slutty and Nina-ish," this last thing seemed to offend her for some reason. "But maybe I'm dumb and a slut and pretty freaking Nina-ish. Maybe I don't want to be Derrington's grandma. Maybe I want to be his girlfriend."

Massie turned on her heel and dashed away. She felt pretty confident Alicia wouldn't be able to catch her until car pool, and knowing Leesh she would never bring it up to the other girls in the PC. For some reason she had completely stopped trusting anyone but Massie. She wasn't sure why Alicia, former gossip queen, would suddenly lock up. She also didn't know why she was getting all torn up over this.

Then it hit her. She didn't know. Massie Block didn't know. She was slipping. Massie Block knows everything. She always made the plans and carried them out. But now she didn't know. It had only been one day of 8th grade and she was already losing her iron grip like Superman near Kryptonite or her mom near fake gold or Dylan near cake. Big colorful blobs swam through her vision and her pounded in rhythm with her heart.

Massie Block was falling. But why?

The next second she just sat down in the middle of the floor. Massie Block had new priorities. Life wasn't being alpha anymore. Life wasn't scheming to get more popularity.

Massie Block had fallen in love.

She didn't like it.

SUMMARY-

Massie is in math class with Derrington, Alicia and their pervy teacher. Massie and Derrick start flirting over their cell phones and Massie sends him a picture of her underwear. Derrick pretends to drop a pencil so he can get a better look. Alicia sees and is shocked that Massie would do something so slutty. Massie compares herself to Nina and says she would rather be a slut than as conservative as Alicia is. Massie then runs away from Alicia. She feels immature for being so upset at Alicia but then realizes she has a deeper underlying 'problem'. She has fallen in love with Derrick and is not as interested in being an alpha. Although being in love is usually considered amazing, Massie would rather be an alpha.

PLEASE COMMENT WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS! I promise next chapter will be better, I just wanted to bring in a little bit of Massie's core storyline.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi it's Sofie again! Well, like durrrrr. I had this GENIUS plan to get tons of reviews and rabid fans. My awesome plan was to NOT ask for reviews OR ELSE or anything like that. But my plan was flawed because just under 30 people actually read the intro, and only 10 of those actually went on to the second chapter and not a single one of those wrote a review. So, I'll take a more aggressive approach. If I don't have 5 reviews no 3****rd**** chapter! Oooo, be scared. BE SCARED!!!!!!**

**This Authors note is SO LONG! This will probably be one of the only mainly Dylan chapter. I like Dylan as a character in the Clique, but by herself (when written by me) she comes off as a kind of boring character. Her plot line will definitely be continued, but not in the same detail as some of the others. I still haven't decided who I want the main character to be, or characters. I know I have Massie down as a main character, but that may change.**

**And last thing, I AM A MASSINGTON GIRL!**

**Ok, this is the last thing; I have my reasons for doing the things I do. Just trust me, ok?**

**Dylan**

Dylan took her time collecting her books of the desk of her Geography class desk. Kemp Hurley was in this class. He was taking forever getting his books, and Dylan wanted to walk out with him. Dylan was so sick of Alicia's threesome with Josh and Ralph Lauren, Massie and her sex dummy Derrington or Claire and Cam. Claire and Cam were the worst. They were so damn convinced gawd had set them up, but they fought all the time. When they did get back together they did the whole Lady-and-the-Tramp-pasta-thing 24/7.

Dylan decided she was going to get a boyfriend. She spent hours flipping through the directory picking random boys names. Kemp was the only one on the soccer team, so he was her boyfriend-to-be. She wrote every night she had time to write about him. Picking out all her favorite qualities, taping pictures around her room. It wasn't an organic process, but it worked.

As soon as she walked into morning assembly on the first day of school she saw Kemp and felt the butterflies ignite. When the PC sat down at the back of the auditorium Dylan announced her new crush. That made it pretty much as official as buying the wedding dress. Dylan saw him walking toward the door and grabbed her stuff. She walked slowly until he was right next to her.

"Hey Kemp. How's school." Dylan asked perkily.

"Bad."

"How about your summer?"

"Good." No luck.

"Did you go to camp?"

"Bye Jillian." Kemp turned and jogged to Olivia, who had only gotten prettier.

"My name is Dylan, but whatever."

Dylan felt like she had suddenly gained back the 10 pounds she lost over summer break. She felt heavy and weighed down, or like she was wading through two feet of jello. It felt like hours before she reached her locker. She threw all her books into her Prada tote. It was so heavy she had to drag it on the waxed floors.

Once she got outside Dylan heaved it up onto her shoulder with an audible 'oof'. The Block's Range Rover was parked outside the school close enough for Dylan to reach it without her knees buckling. Dylan thought strong and dragged herself over to the car. The door was locked and the car was empty except for Isaac in the front. The lock popped up and Dylan opened the door and hopped inside. The divider was down, as usual. Dylan pulled out her ipod and put it on shuffle.

Dylan looked down at the little roll of fat that popped up over her stomach when she sat down. She sucked in her stomach and counted to 10, then let go. Her mom did that all the time to 'tighten her abdominal muscles'.

"Are you giving birth?" Claire laughed as she hopped in the car. Dylan relaxed her tightened face and laughed along with her.

"Claire! Ew! You smell like underpants!" Dylan shrieked.

"Do nawt!" Claire hit Dylan playfully on the arm. Claire was coated in a thin layer of sweat and looked like she had just run laps around New York City.

"I had Gym last period bitch! I smell like sweat, not underpants!" Claire giggled. The door clicked open and an unusually peppy looking Kristen jumped in.

"I heard underpants and came running!" the other two girls burst into hysterics.

"Perv! Somebody call 911!" Dylan started singing Fire Burning by Sean Kingston.

"Shawty fire burnin on the dance floooor!" Claire finished. The three girls collapsed together laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Isaac rolled down the partition and looked at them sadly.

"Girls, where are Massie and Alicia? It's 3:30, and Miss Block wants Massie home by 4:15, which means we have to leave NOW!"

Claire pulled out her cell phone and texted them.

**CLAIRE-guys get over hear!**

**MASSIE-leesh doesn't have her cell, duh**

**CLAIRE-where is she, do u know?**

**MASSIE-u kno how slooow she moves. She prolly coming as we speak.**

True to Massie's words, Alicia came sauntering out into the courtyard toward the car. Shortly after Massie came out power walking. Once she caught up she and Alicia started talking. They looked as if they were arguing. And by the time they reached the car, keeping with the norm, Massie had won.

Alicia and Massie slid into the car and all the girls sat down in the spacious leather seats. Massie seemed downtrodden, like she had just been kicked in the stomach by Chuck Norris. Either way, she had to be alpha, and alphas don't stop.

"Gossip?" she asked, pulling out her new iPhone. All of the girls names and points were on a neat little chart, along with what the gossip was. Kristen started bouncing and raising her hand like a kindergartener.

"Uh, Kris," Massie said, "Are you my mom's vibrator?" this alone got a ring of giggles.

"No, Mass." Kristen said with a sign.

"Then stop bouncing and get out of my ass!" all the girls exploded again.

"Derrington not good enough anymore?" Alicia asked playfully. Massie shot daggers at her and the girls took it as a sign. A sign that read shut the hell up.

"This is worth, like, at least 100 points!" Kristen said. All the girls gasped, Kristen was always serious when it came to gossip points.

"Spill, Kris!" Claire wailed.

"Ok, so you know the Miracle Kids," she started. Everyone knew the Miracle Kids. They had been all over the news, they were even more important to Kristen then half-off sales.

"Ohmahgawd! My mom has been trying to get them on the since July! Dish, she will so want to know!" Dylan blurted. She luhved getting pieces of information for her famous mother.

"Well, I know what school they won scholarships to," all the girls perked up. Rumors where abound about the Miracle Kids. They were supposed to be Jimmy Neutrons and David Beckhams and Susan Boyles. Dylan had heard that one of them could change weather like Storm from X Men and could fly. They where part of a 'gifted' program. Kids with genius IQ's, athletic talent and creative abilities where tested. Nobody outside the program knew how many kids where excepted or who they are.

"BOCD!" all the girls screamed. The Miracle Kids where coming to BOCD.

"Point! OMG, no, like 1000 points!" Alicia squealed. Massie typed into her iPhone.

"I say 200 points for Kris." Massie declared. Every one nodded in agreement. "Anyone else?" Massie asked.

"No! I'm not done! They told the BOCD Gifted Program tons of stuff about them, since they're gonna be with us. There are two of them, a boy and a girl. They both went to school in the suburbs of New Jersey. Same school. They'll be in our grade. They told us their names too, so during my free I went down to the lab and Facebook'd them." Kristen took one picture out of her hand-me-down Coach bag. She passed it to Dylan who gasped.

"They look like models! He is so hawt!" Dylan squeaked. Alicia leaned over and grabbed the picture.

"That skank better not be dating him! He is wrapped up and sealed, all MINE!" Alicia said. Claire leaned over and practically fell out of her seat.

"Look at that girls hair! She's unbelievable! Ohmahgawd I'm gonna die! He is so ah-mazing!" Claire screamed.

"Cuh-laire! Does Cam ring any bells? Some one let me see!" Massie demanded. Alicia passed over the photo.

"Dayum. That boy is done." Massie exclaimed.

"Done." Alicia said.

"Done." Kristen.

"Done." Claire.

"And DONE!" Dylan finished by burping done. All the girl 'ewww'ed. Massie typed in another thousand points for Kristen. Cause let's face it, on a scale of 1-10, these kids where 1000's.

Isaac finally pulled up to the Marvil home. All the girls hugged Dylan.

"Bye Dylan!" Massie called. All Dylan could think was "Call me Jillian".

**In my opinion, this chapter is not great. I like it because its got the PC being all buddy buddy and the introduction of the Miracle Kids. A cheesy concept, but based on a real thing. The friend who Ryder is based on (and her current boyfriend, oh lala) where both sent to my school by a scholarship found for Academic, athletic and creative kids. I wont say the name for privacy reasons.**

**Here is the first poll! I want you guys to like the story, so this is how I will make some decisions. When, if EVER, do you want the Miracle Kids to show up at BOCD? Please vote by sending a private message so that it's still a mystery. Votes left on comments will be counted, but you know, just please don't. Here are the choices-**

**2****nd**** Day of School**

**1****st**** day of the 2****nd**** week of school**

**Never**

**Other (specify)**

**PLEASE VOTE, PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE FAVORITE, SUBSCRIBE, BLAH! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE!**


End file.
